


卡丁車瑪利亞

by fogbread



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogbread/pseuds/fogbread
Summary: 非现实向露水情缘一种





	卡丁車瑪利亞

**Author's Note:**

> 非现实向  
> 露水情缘一种

 

*

 

     “也不是，也不是这样讲。”  
     “要么等太阳落山再去，要么等灯都亮起来。有影子的时候更好玩了。”  
     “现在呢？”  
     “洗衣服去。”  
      他们翻出洗衣袋，硕大的白色的，囫囵吞下一切待洗衣物，沉沉坠在身后，使他们显得鬼祟。走廊的栏杆还不及半人高，灰黑一道在风里晃。天正阴着，暗蓝的海与卷云尤其缠绵，黏稠地弥漫开来。哪里有什么太阳呢，他埋怨地想。阴天时海反而像是很近，咸腥气直涌到眼面前，无端叫人想起牛油西多士。他这一天也没多吃什么，坐时不觉得，稍稍走动，胃里便仿佛有一种震颤。于是他又看海。零星地还有几个冲浪者，随浪潮起伏，偶尔站立，濡湿闪光的皮质身体就像鱼类。饥饿更显而易见了，他想。全怪黄明昊，他想。他是把画画的时间拿来做爱，又把三餐的时间拿来画画了。  
      洗衣房在一楼末尾，贴住公共浴室。他们穿过走廊，从二楼下来。蔡徐坤环抱着洗衣液，不见了瓶盖，因而走得很郑重。黄明昊紧跟住他，也不作声，也不向两旁张望。四下阴恻恻的，他们走到哪里，声控灯就亮起来。然而支持不住，闪两下，又被揿灭了。黄明昊一只手臂往前够，好像非要平衡，又像黄昏中的瞎子。他的指尖捻住蔡徐坤的头发。他说等一下掏空洗衣袋，就把你装进去，再把我也装进去。我们滚着上楼，滚回房间，变成一团混沌的分不开的物质，乱糟糟的海浪。他讲得那么认真，几乎要叫人相信了。蔡徐坤甩了甩头，从他的手中挣出来。他又沉默了。刚才的话仿佛都没有讲，是不知哪里来的残梦。  
     “半夜有浪吗？”  
     “半夜有浪。以前我们去赶夜浪，刚开始一片漆黑，拼命睁眼也看不见。浪头打过来，打在人身上，你也不知道它是从哪里，它是四面八方、无穷无尽的。然后你就闭上眼睛，那样子反而看见了。”  
     “海是冷的还是热的？”  
     “你闭上眼睛，它就变得很热很热。”  
     “比什么都热吗？”  
     “比什么都热。人，动物，什么都没有夜里的海热。”  
      衣衫如皮肉一般在温水中滚动。远处的闷雷响了，他们双手紧贴震颤的机器，像触摸到雨云。陌生的青年人拥住明黄的冲浪板，赤着脚，赶在落雨前冲进院子，嬉笑着跑向走廊尽头。洗衣房全乎是冷硬的浅色，一旦停留久了，难免不情愿地醒过来。他就在这时忽然看见了蔡徐坤，在这时从轻飘的梦中堕下，忽然看见了骇人的疲惫。这冷莹莹的灯照在周围似手术台，凭此他要将蔡徐坤细细肢解，提取出一切形体颜色，触感，重量。他说你眼睛底下是青的，但青得很好看，因为我总不让你睡；我也肯定有一样的青色。蔡徐坤就笑，还念他名字，说：Justin，你好得意。黄明昊说：我好得意。他说那是一种美丽的疲惫，好像他多了解，多少情绪与时间曾经在他脸上。去经历他，蔡徐坤想。夏日的部分，甜蜜却不紧要的枝节，卷入海浪之中。  
     “再讲一讲赛车场。”蔡徐坤说，“灯都亮起来，有影子的时候怎么了。”  
     “影子里有青草，影子外面也有。讲你的画吧。”  
     “我的画？没什么可讲的，还没有画出来呢。”  
     “再讲一讲要画什么，你要画什么。”  
     “玛利亚。”  
     “玛利亚干什么呀？”  
      他们在厨房遇见。黄明昊夏天惯常要来这间旅社，整两个月早晚冲浪，中午到餐馆打工，下午写暑期作业。蔡徐坤来时他不晓得，再三周也没有碰上，直到周五心血来潮，凌晨去找汽水喝。厨房临着院子，门窗敞开，浅绿的纱帘掀动着，吐出细小的蠛蠓。葡萄汽水在他手心，紫色的金属罐上凝满水滴，拂去又涌出，黏住他像无限微缩的潮。蔡徐坤从橱柜里拿了速溶咖啡，俯下身看电热水壶，好像它有什么可疑。黄明昊抬眼看他，顿两秒，又要看多一眼。他也觉得了，一面添水，一面朝这头笑。厨房的水压不稳，凉水溅出几滴，正落到黄明昊的脚背上。他颤了颤，说：我没有在海里见过你。这时刻水壶惊声尖叫，浓雾喷射而出，拥住他们夜晚的脸。蔡徐坤向他扬了扬杯子。他摇头，想一下说：我有专门的马克杯。  
     “我没有在海里见过你。”  
     “海这么大，见过的人你难道都记得？”  
     “是啊，我特别擅长记人。而且我每年夏天都住这里，老板也认识，常来的人也认识。”  
     “我不是来冲浪的。”  
      滚热的，苦涩的，不合时宜的咖啡，黄明昊想。不知道姓名的，从未见过的，这个午夜突然降临的年轻男人。他要等他把这句话说完，却又不想，只想着他们应当走入海中去。他说：我希望是见过，但好像也不太要紧。或者告诉他身份来历、从前种种全部一切，或者什么也不要同他讲，只有绝对存在于现如今的吻。他们离得好远，遥遥分隔在餐桌两头。他就这样想到吻了。他匆忙咽下咖啡，又有些赧然，决心洗马克杯要极镇定，极镇定地到水池边，垂着双手等。然而他看见对方的手指，在水流中，在白色瓷杯中进出洗刷，分明是颤抖的。他说：是因为冷吗？夏天的夜里也会冷吗？  
      房间内散落着颜料，管状的一截一截，无一例外地近乎干瘪了，是成群虫蜕的壳。画架立在床脚，空的画布绷紧了，什么也还没有讲。蔡徐坤走过去，挪开枕头，移走底下的炭笔。黄明昊笑出声，说人家枕头下藏刀藏枪，第一次见藏笔的。蔡徐坤也笑，无所谓地耸耸肩，说：我又不防身；我来画画而已，没想过防身。他愣一下，讲不清缘故，因为这并无深意的坦荡硬起来。窗外就是树，枝叶都弯下的，在他眼中是一蓬蓝黑色雾般的影。他们陷进被褥之中，那里面有冷气的塑料气味，纤维反复洗涤的酸味，更多是颜料令人窒息的苦涩。蔡徐坤低下头，含住他。他浑身滚烫如坠热海，四肢百骸向温暖的海水消融，一同起伏震颤。这快乐忽然使他悲伤万分。他挣动着，说：不，不在这里，不要在你嘴里。  
      只有车经过的时候，暗影脱离了树枝，反而印到他们身上。黄明昊斜躺着，扶住蔡徐坤的腰，让他跨坐下来，缓慢地打开身体，缓慢地被进入，一面喘息一面说：真的，你还是个小孩。好像身体的部分都是宝贵的，不可用百分之八十做爱，必定要有无可再紧密的联结：简单来说，操他的嘴被视作一种浪费。黄明昊赌气去捉他的手，捉住了按到背后，挺着腰不讲道理地顶。蔡徐坤断续地抽噎着，伏在他肩头，眼泪与唾液濡湿他，还要被他极无辜地问：你画什么？玛利亚。可是玛利亚，她干了什么，在你的画里干什么？她，好年轻，你能想象吗，你能想象她在海上，在沙中，无忧无惧，不受苦，只张眼看吗。他从黄明昊手中挣脱，沉下腰，一手撑住床架，一手抚摸他们交合的身体。她在你的画里干什么？她在干什么？她，她也做爱。在爱字里他射出来，射到黄明昊的腰腹上。腰腹这个词总让他想起昆虫，好像那是它们所独有的，他们因此变作一对蜻蛉，在那里依依交尾。高潮使他头脑昏蒙，不管不顾地夹紧双腿，攀着黄明昊蹭了又蹭，说你不许走、不许走，不要出去。黄明昊搂住他翻过身，将他汗湿的四肢铺平展开，跪坐着，箍着他的腿根操他。蔡徐坤全身细细地抖着，手臂拂在地上，发出的声音也像树叶拂过窗户。他弯下腰贴紧这温和震颤，所有热流的源头。他说：当然我能；当然我能想象在沙中，在海上。  
      有几个清晨他被蔡徐坤画醒来。他睡得沉，哪怕太阳光照进窗子，小小的飞虫沿着床头乱飞一气，他也觉察不到。蔡徐坤拿炭笔，俯卧着，在他裸露的皮肤上描出阴影的形状。他终于感觉到痒，慢吞吞睁开眼睛，艰难地去镜前洗漱。这时他看见那些墨黑色块和花纹，虬结着缠绕着他的胸口和侧腰，好像某种仪式，很快他就要被捆束起来，欢送到秘密岩洞中牺牲。蔡徐坤跟着他，或者扮演神迹，或者扮演星象占卜，向他一一解释：这是四点半窗外的车灯，这是夜晚后头一只飞过的鸟，这是正快升起的、这是刚升起的太阳，这是昏黑的，边缘亮起的，枝叶缝隙间透露出光的，朝霞中灿金的浓绿的树。好不可思议，黄明昊说。他只比他大不多几岁，却像把今后要睡的觉都睡完了，仅剩下每日微不足道的浅眠。我也想这样，黄明昊说。他带着满身祭祀品的图案到海里去，三两匹海浪驰过，身体便洁净如新，再次摆出不知疾苦的等待姿势。他不清楚蔡徐坤是否在注视着他。  
     “我也想这样。”蔡徐坤说。  
     “什么样？”  
     “假如可以像你这样就好了。”  
     “我们一起到海里去。等太阳落山再去，天暗下来、但是还有影子的时候。”  
     “现在呢？”  
     “再讲一讲赛车场。‘灯都亮起来了’，青草的气味，傍晚的赛车场。”  
     “小时候的傍晚我去赛车场，”黄明昊说，“小时候我分不清这个车和那个车，小汽车、巴士、游览车，我都觉得是一样的。我一直很着急做大人，所以就去开卡丁车。”  
      蔡徐坤眯起眼看他，试图去想好像很镇定、好像什么都不怕，心内却焦灼着雀跃着的黄明昊。十年前他比现如今瘦小许多，一旦坐进车里，尽管是儿童模型，依然无助地凹陷下去。暑气蒸腾的地面离他极近，托举着他，在每一个弯道口将他向外推搡。他紧握住方向盘，记起有关于速度的原理：紧贴住地面时，距离创造错觉，时速二十公里便像三十四十，无形的力从四面威压着他。然而在海中，失去对位置的度量，怎样都像是慢。他讲他如何从一个浪尖滑向另一个，无可抓取，无处附着，直到海水拢住他，合上数不尽的手指，将他拢在掌心。这原来不是虚空，是实在的物质。意识到这一点时，他感到头晕目眩。  
     “我知道的，”蔡徐坤说，“我知道那种感觉。”  
      从前他也在凌晨去海里游泳。天自然是暗的，与海交接处却亮起一线，好像风浪的征兆。他脱下鞋，走入水中，直到脚尖离开沙石，使他颠倒浮沉。他朝着那点不应当的光亮游过去。一旦适应了冰凉的水温，冰凉就被他遗忘，连带着一切凶险暗潮、四方昏昏如莽原的狼狈处境。他在冷中暖热起来。为了记得他的确实存在，他蜷起脚趾，想留住黏着其间的沙。这一点，或者几十粒，或者更少，逐渐更少，他说，这是我同陆地仅剩的联系。就像你小的时候，你第一次去赛车场开卡丁车，你停下车，头一件事就要去看轮胎。你想看轮胎上的花纹，看它们的缝隙里是不是有无意碾断的草叶。甚至更好，草叶纤维折损，释放出颜色来，变成一道细窄的浅绿的压痕。你想看刚才的事真的发生了。我虽然不认识从前的你，也知道你是这样的。  
      到他临走以前，蔡徐坤才要问他：画你吧，好不好？黄明昊只是点头。他的头发又长了一些，将将能束起来，扎在脑后。他说这样就不用担心，在哪里都看得见。他和两个月前的午夜一样，跟着蔡徐坤走进一片狼藉的房间，坐下来，脱去上衣，脱去长裤，横陈在永远像夜晚的床上。有一阵他们什么也不做，隔着画架，隔着依然空白的画布，在温吞欲腐的床头灯照射下，仅仅互相看着。阴凉，安静，他进入角色，避无可避，许多不舍恋慕，随意摘一点到眼睛里。蔡徐坤从前教他，可全因为他也是，他们都是，看人时好像真的在爱人。这天蔡徐坤还教他别的，手指点来点去，这个有毒，那个没有，没有的可以吃，但不宜吃太多。你的画，他说，上面会有可吃的颜色。我的画？我画中的你，我画中的玛利亚，你们要做什么？赤裸的身躯比什么都热，知耻的人，知耻的动物，甚至夜里极规则的海，我与你比什么都热。年轻而不懂惧怕的、沉湎于极乐中的肉体，我的玛利亚，请进入我。

 

-完-


End file.
